Somewhere Out There
by SkyeLeah
Summary: Forced into doing hideous crime and left orphaned and alone. Everyone that Lily loves either leaves, dies, or refuses to acknowlege her exsistence.Left with only one friend in a world left against, how can she survive
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer and warning: Everything you recognize belong to J.K. Rowling, the rest belong to me. I am rating this story PG-13 mainly because I have a few swears, and this may contain some graphic nature. The first chapter is all right for now, but in future chapters it might get brutal. Anyways, enjoy to story.  
  
Chapter One  
  
It was a dark and starry night. It was unusually calm. Lily, a sweet 12-year-old girl, was reading a book in the living room, with one light on. She was sitting on a chair and at the foot of the chair was her 2-year-old German Shepard named Hermes. He lay asleep with his head between his paws.  
  
Everyone else in the house was asleep. Her mother, her father, and her older sister Petunia who was almost 16. Lily's oldest brother Chris was already living on his own. Lily couldn't wait to live on her own. She put down her book and started thinking about Chris, who was 21. Then Lily started giggling, in the dead of night, because she was thinking about Chris's name. His name was Chris, it was Chrysanthemum, and because their mum wanted her children to all have flower names. They just called him Chris so people wouldn't make fun of him.  
  
Hermes' ears perked up and he growled softly. Lily stood up and started rubbing his ears. Maybe he had heard a squirrel. Lily sighed and started walking up stairs to her bedroom to try and get some sleep before it was morning. Lily never got a lot of sleep. Hermes growled under his breath again. Lily sighed and whispered, "Sh. Hermes, it's alright."  
  
Lily was halfway up the stairs when the front door flew open. Three men in black robes entered holding sticks of wood in front of them. Hermes barked loudly. One of the men muttered, "Stupid dog, ignore him, just convince the girl to come with us."  
  
Lily was scared. A different man came over to her and grabbed her arms. She was to frightened to move. The third man who hadn't done anything came over to her and lifted up Lily's chin so she could look at his face. She squeezed her eyes shut. She never saw what his face looked like, she was just too afraid to look at her assailant.  
  
"Look at me, girl," the man said gruffly. Lily slowly opened her eyes. Hermes was barking like crazy right now, but he wasn't attacking. Lily silently prayed that he would bite one of them.  
  
"Lily, is everything alright?" woman's voice called.  
  
Lily didn't say anything. "Tell her you're fine," the man holding her chin said.  
  
"I-I'm fine mum," Lily yelled.  
  
"Ok sweetie, but you might want to get some sleep."  
  
"I'll be up soon," Lily called back.  
  
The man who wasn't holding her arms or her chin smiled. "So Lily, we just came to have a small talk." Lily shuddered. "So what do you think of magic?"  
  
"It's not real," Lily said softly and a few tears leaked out of her eyes.  
  
"What if I was to tell you it is real. Many people practice it," the man said hoarsely. Lily shuddered again.  
  
"There is no such thing," Lily whispered again. There isn't, she thought, unless all my dreaming came true.  
  
All three of the men laughed. "There is a such thing as it Lily," one man said. "I'll prove it."  
  
The man holding her arms let go. She took this moment to run. "Now that wasn't very nice," one laughed gruffly.  
  
Lily tripped over a lamp and it fell with a crash.  
  
"Imperio," one of the men muttered. Lily stood rigid for a second. Hermes was barking wildly again.  
  
"Lily is everything alright?" her father yelled down.  
  
Lily started to say help, but the imperious curse took over, "No father, please come and help." Her voice was monotonous, almost metallic with ice.  
  
"Ok, I'll be right there, let me get your mother."  
  
Lily would have responded, but she had lost all control over what she was doing. Where was Hermes? Lily looked and saw why he hadn't attacked anyone. One of the people had put something that looked like a muzzle over his face and tied him up, only it didn't look like an ordinary muzzle and leash. It looked, stronger.  
  
Lily's mother and father came down. Lily's mum was in a fuzzy pink robe; her father was just in jeans. "Lily?" her mum called out.  
  
"I'm here," her monotonous voice answered.  
  
Lily's mum and dad entered the room. Lily stood there looking at them, an evil glint in her eyes. Suddenly Lily pounced and started attacking her dad. Her mum and dad became scared. Not only were there three men she didn't know in the house, but their sweet youngest daughter was attacking them.  
  
On of the men laughed. "Lily use this," he said and handed her a knife. Lily looked at it in horror. She picked up the knife and pounced on her father, and slipped the knife into his soft flesh. Her mother screamed in horror and Lily continued attacking until he lay motionless.  
  
The only thing that kept her mum from running was the fact that one of the men had grabbed her. "Now your mum Lily."  
  
Lily started crying. "No, I don't want to," she yelled.  
  
"Do it, Lily," he said and used his wand to enforce one of the unforgivable curses.  
  
Lily was straining against it, but she was weak. She jumped at her mother slit her throat before her mum could cry out in pain. Lily stood there, looking at what she had done. Her mum's blood ran over her fingers and crimson spilled from her father onto the floor.  
  
"See Lily, there is magic. I made you do that," one of the men laughed and flipped back his hood to reveal blonde, almost white hair. He laughed again.  
  
"How, what, how could I? Why," she screeched at him.  
  
"Power, is a very useful thing," the blonde man said, enunciating each word.  
  
"I want my mum and dad," Lily cried, kneeling ext to their bodies. In the background Hermes still barked. Lily stood up and didn't even bother to wipe the tears from her face. "Hermes," she said, Hermes stopped barking and looked at his master. Lily took a deep breath and continued. "Attack."  
  
With that one word, Hermes struggled against the leash and bounded forward. With his strength and speed, the leash snapped and he leapt at the blonde haired man and bit him in the arm. Blood spilled form where the dog had bit.  
  
"Hermes," Lily said loudly. The dog stared, "attack!" this time she yelled it. The other men stared at this dog attacking one of them. One of them sighed and pointed the stick he had and muttered something. Hermes collapsed and was breathing rapidly.  
  
"Lily, we want you to come with us. You can have magic to,' one said.  
  
"No!" Lily screamed. "I won't, I won't, I won't!"  
  
"We'll come back for you Lily, you bet that we will," the blonde said, gripping his arm where the dog had bit him. "Get me to the damn hospital you goon."  
  
The three men left, with Lily crying over her dead parents. Petunia was standing in the doorway.  
  
"You, you freak. You murderer! You killed THEM!" Petunia shrieked. Lily looked up at Petunia who had tears falling freely down her face. "I'm leaving!" Petunia yelled and stormed out the door, running down the street to get as far away as she could from her dead parents and her murdering sister.  
  
Lily still knelt there, her hands and knees were soaked in her parents blood. She sat there crying and you thought went through her head. I'm alone, and it's my fault.  
  
Two men walked in the door, but they weren't like the other three who were there before. They were dressed like her, and what her father use to wear. Jeans and a shirt, but they did carry those sticks. Lily cowered in fear of them.  
  
One of the men sighed. "We're to late," he said glancing at the floor. Then he noticed Lily. "They didn't take her?" he asked, more than said.  
  
Lily looked up at them and saw them looking down at her. They seemed so big, she felt so small. One of the men knelt on the floor after kicking the knife, which was still lying on the floor, away. "Hi," he said in a gentle voice, as if speaking to a 4 year old.  
  
Lily curled up in a ball and tried to scoot away from him. "No, you won't make me, I won't go with you, go away!" she screamed, tears running down her cheeks.  
  
The man looked up to his partner. "That partially explains why she wasn't taken."  
  
"Did they make you do this?" the man standing asked?  
  
"Make me, how could they make me. I had the knife and I-I," and then she burst into tears again.  
  
"Check the aura and see if any curses were performed here," one said.  
  
After doing something with his wand, the man nodded, "The Imperious curse, she was forced to kill them."  
  
Lily ignored them. She was rocking back and forth and her breathing was irregular.  
  
"Lily, we don't want to hurt you, we want to help you," one of the men said in a soothing voice.  
  
Lily looked up through her red eyes, "how?"  
  
One of the men managed a weak smile and looked at the dog that was just sleeping soundlessly. The man nodded towards the dog. "That's another reason they didn't get her." The other man nodded slowly.  
  
"I'm Orion, the man kneeling said, and that's my partner Howard. We really do want to help. Will you let us?"  
  
Lily nodded weakly. "Petunia," was all she could say.  
  
"Petunia?" Howard asked.  
  
"Oh, that's her older sister," Orion answered, "I learn way to much doing research," he said and his mouth formed a tight smile, almost like he was going to smile but he wouldn't let himself.  
  
"She, she left, she ran. She, she saw what I did," Lily said, she was shaking again.  
  
"She'll be alright until morning. First, let's find you a place to stay and get this place cleaned up. Howard, you clean this up, Lily can stay with me until school."  
  
"School?" Lily asked.  
  
"School starts in September," Howard explained. "It's a school to learn magic. You'll be safe there. The teachers will help you catch up in no time."  
  
"No," Lily said.  
  
"No?" Howard asked. Orion stayed quiet.  
  
"I don't want to do magic, it's evil. It's wrong." Lily replied.  
  
"Not all magic is bad," Howard explained soothingly.  
  
"But, those people," Lily explained.  
  
Orion cut in, "We can talk about magic later, let's just get you safe. We can go to my house. Howard, clean this up, I want to make sure she's not hurt."  
  
Howard nodded. "I'll clean up. Don't forget you're dog, Lily," he said softly.  
  
Lily nodded and tried to pick up the sleeping German Shepard, but he was to heavy. Orion knelt down and picked him up with ease. Lily nodded slowly.  
  
"Use floo powder," Howard said.  
  
Orion nodded. Howard walked over to the fireplace, which was in the room adjoining to the one they were in. He lit it up with his wand and through some sort of powder into it. The fire glowed a bluish purple.  
  
"Lily, I want you to walk into the fire and say 'Black Hall Manor', ok?"  
  
Lily nodded. She walked into the fire and coughed, then yelled out he name of the house.  
  
Orion turned to Howard and said, "Poor thing, think she'll be alright?"  
  
Howard shook his head no. "I doubt it." He looked at the two dead figures on the floor. "She looks like her mother, at least with that bright red hair."  
  
Orion nodded and walked through, into the fire. The first thing he saw was Lily looking at his son, and his son looking at Lily in shock. Considering it was 2:30 A.M., his son hadn't expected anyone to be in the living room, but there she was.  
  
"Oh um, Lily, this is my son Sirius, Sirius, Lily is going to be staying here for awhile," Orion said. Sirius nodded and Lily looked at Orion pleadingly. Orion didn't understand and Lily just fell to floor in tears again.  
  
"What I do?" Sirius asked.  
  
"Nothing, he's just had a rough night. Lily, are you ok?"  
  
Lily's tears started to subside until she looked at Sirius again through her big green eyes she looked into his brown ones. "I, I just want my family back," she whispered and continued to cry.  
  
  
  
Authors note: Thanks for reading. I'll put thank you's here when people actually review. Until then.  
  
Love you all, SkyeLeah 


	2. Chapter Two

Chapter Two  
  
Eventually, Lily had cried herself to sleep on the floor. Sirius looked down at Lily. "So what's the story?" he asked his dad.  
  
"Her parents were murdered," Orion replied. "The death eaters used the Imperious Curse on her so that she would attack her family."  
  
Sirius looked down. "How horrible," he said quietly. "How is she going to get better?"  
  
"I'm not sure," Orion replied. "We'll probably give her a new memory for the time being."  
  
"But when she remembers it, it will be twice as bad."  
  
"Not necessarily. Anyways, she needs to go to Hogwarts so that her magic isn't a danger to her, so if we give her a memory with magic she will trust us," his dad responded.  
  
"Can I help? I mean, with the new memory, considering how it will most likely involve me."  
  
"Sure, let's get some parchment and write it all down," Orion announced and then got a piece of parchment and a quill with ink. "First thing is she needs a new name. The public will have heard all about the twelve-year-old killing her parents and even magic people will have a hard time with it. She needs a whole new identity, a whole new life; she even needs to look different."  
  
"Ok, well, is she going to live with us, because then her last name will end up being Black," Sirius said thoughtfully.  
  
"Probably. She'll probably pose as your sister. She is a year younger than you."  
  
Sirius, "Alright, then I get to pick her name. First and middle!" His father sighed. "Well, everyone in our family has a star or a constellation as their name, so what about Andromeda. We can call her Andy or Annie, well, I guess she could pick."  
  
"Andromeda's a nice name. What about a middle name?"  
  
"Andromeda. Just Andromeda Black." Sirius decided.  
  
"All right. Now she should somewhat resemble us or it will look strange. So shoulder length black hair and she can keep her regular face. Make her a bit taller. Change her eye color-"  
  
"No," Sirius protested, "Let her have something that is from her old life."  
  
Orion sighed again, but eventually nodded. "Fine. Ok, now why haven't people met her before? That'll be a biggy."  
  
"Um, after mum died she was so depressed she went to live with relatives elsewhere?"  
  
"No, to complex," Orion argued.  
  
"What about just saying that she was adopted?" a voice broke through.  
  
Sirius and Orion turned to look over at the couch where Lily lay down. They had thought she was sleeping.  
  
"Adopted?" Sirius.  
  
"If you make my hair blonde and my eyes blue, and I change my name, you could say you adopted me," Lily responded. "I don't want to lose my memory. Though there were far to many bad things, I don't want to forget the good things."  
  
Orion nodded. "Alright," he said almost reluctantly. "We could change your appearance now, if you'd like."  
  
Lily nodded. Orion waved his wand and muttered something. Her once short wavy red hair was now long and straight and a soft shade of dirty blonde. Lily looked at her hair and nodded.  
  
"My eyes?" she asked.  
  
"Don't make them blue, that's just to classic," Sirius said, taking way to much interest in designing a person.  
  
"Brown then," Lily responded, then looked down. "Just not green."  
  
Orion nodded and changed them. "Any concern about your height?"  
  
"Taller, but not to much," Lily responded. "Want to be completely different," Lily said softly. "I don't want to look like my mother," she muttered.  
  
Orion nodded in understanding, Sirius just remained silent. Orion changed Lily's whole appearance. She wasn't pretty but she wasn't average and tall and thin. She had blonde brown hair and brown eyes.  
  
"Do I have to act different?" Lily asked.  
  
Orion shook his head. "Do you want to pick your name?"  
  
Lily nodded, "Analiese," she replied.  
  
Sirius and Orion nodded. "That's my older brothers favorite name. I never asked him why. Am I allowed to see him?"  
  
Orion shook him head. "I don't think that would be wise," he told her. Lily nodded  
  
"So now you're Analiese Black," Sirius said and stood up and enveloped her in a hug, "Welcome to the family." Lily started crying.  
  
"I don't have any of my things. They're all at my house, or Petunia's house, I don't know," Lily said quietly.  
  
"We'll go tomorrow and just get the things that you absolutely need. I can buy you new clothes. Leave pictures anything with names on it." Orion stated. Lily looked down. "If anybody asks you about Lily's family," Orion directed to Sirius, "Just say you don't know and that she doesn't talk about it unless she comes up with a story over the rest of the summer."  
  
Lily looked down. "I'm a little tired," she said softly. "Is there anywhere I can sleep?"  
  
Orion blinked. He'd forgotten to figure out a place for her to stay. "Sirius, can you take Lily to the third guest room. She can make it her own after we get her things." Sirius nodded.  
  
It was then Lily realized how big the house was. She blinked a couple of times and looked around the room that she was in. It was huge. There were books and a chess set by one corner, large comfy chairs, a pool table, games and all sorts of things.  
  
"Come on Li-Ana," Sirius gestured to the stairs. Long tall stairs. Lily nodded and slowly followed him up the stairs, around a corner, down a hallway, and into the fourth door on the right.  
  
"Your house is really big," Lily said bluntly.  
  
Sirius smiled. "You'll get used to it." Lily nodded meekly.  
  
Sirius opened the door for her and Lily looked inside. There was a large canopy bed against the farthest wall and placed directly in the middle. On the wall closest to the end was a desk with a lamp and a matching chair. She saw another door in the room and pointed to it.  
  
Sirius nodded, "That's your closet."  
  
"Wow." The wall was an off white with a purple trim of flowers on the top and the carpet was a soft lilac. The room was so big and there were so many other things. Lily collapsed on her bed but just lay there, eyes wide open.  
  
Sirius sat next to where Lily was laying. "You'll like it here. My dad's really nice, even if he works a lot."  
  
Lily's lips twitched, almost into a smile. "I think I will to."  
  
Sirius smiled and left the room only to be shocked by a loud scream from his father.  
  
Author's Note: Alright, alright. I'm evil. So Mr. Black is screaming. Guess you'll have to wait until next chapter. Things that happen.just a small preview. We find the reason of Mr. Black's screaming Lily smiles Lily's in denial Lily, Sirius, and Mr. Black go to pick up Lily's things  
  
That's just a tiny itty-bitty preview. Other things WILL happen.  
  
Kizzy: Oh, you reviewers don't know how hard it will be to get Lily to like magic. I like being evil when I write, dropping tiny clues, hidden messages and such. Thanks for the review.  
  
Chelsea: I'm continuing I'm trying to go as fast as I can! Isn't it sad though? Think about it. Being forced to kill the parents whom you love and not being able to stop yourself. Anyways, even I feel bad for Petunia. She saw the whole thing but she doesn't know Lily was possessed. 


End file.
